SOS Save Earth
by edenblack18
Summary: A what if story that Autobots never reached Earth on time before the Decepticons got to the All Spark. What would have happened if they had not come at all? Answer; The Earth becomes a dark, enslaved world ruled by the Cons.
1. Prologue

Title: S.O.S. Save Earth

Short Summary:  
A what if story that Autobots never reached Earth on time before the Decepticons got to the All Spark. What would have happened if they had not come at all? Answer; The Earth becomes a dark, enslaved world ruled by the Cons. Rated M.

Pairings:  
Annabelle L./Ironhide (not romantically), Sam/Mikaela/Bumblebee, Optimus Prime/Elita One.

Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters.

* * *

**::Prologue::**

June 18, 2024

* * *

_In the year of 2007, exact day unknown, there was an attack on a US Military Forward Operations base in Qatar and that was where it all started. In the beginning, no one knew who was responsible for nearly three hundred US soldiers' deaths. The United States of America didn't know who to point fingers at and that caused a huge problem for all of the nations of the world. It put all of the Countries on red alert and nearly caused the beginning of a huge war between Earth's people. No one knew who had been responsible for the destruction of the Qatar Base. Until a few days later when the remaining survivors of the Qatar attack managed to record one of the terrorist attacking a small desert village. _

_It wasn't even human, but a giant alien robot, which looked like some kind of insect, or a scorpion. _

_There were only a few survivors, including the DATAR (Destroy All The Alien Robots) founders, though it didn't make much of a difference. _

_A few days after the attack in Qatar, only two of the US Soldiers survived while everyone else was killed in an attack at a hidden Government base within the Hoover Dam on the Nevada/Arizona border line, which also triggered the destruction of a city in Nevada, Mission City, near the California borderline. _

_By that time, the US Government knew little about what they were up against but they were too late to actually stop the world wide war from beginning. Very few survived in Mission City, but like it was recorded, it was too late. The enemy of the World called their selves Decepticons, natives from a far off Planet, which was later found out to be called Cybertron. The Decepticons came to Earth, looking for some kind of power source called the All Spark. They followed some kind of trail that their leader left, leading them to Earth where they began their attacks on mankind. _

_It is unfortunate to state that the Decepticons managed to succeed what they had planned, capturing the All Spark and using its power to start taking control of the world. _

_Their leader's name is Megatron. _

_In the beginning of the year 2008, the world finally stopped fighting each other and then came together to solve the alien infestation. The United Nations decided to outgo a terrible war against the Decepticons. _

_Six years passed and the war drew on. Countless of Earth Soldiers fought in the ferocious battles against the robotic invaders. And countless lives were lost. The Decepticons were too powerful and there were too many. It also did not help with the fact that Megatron was using the power source, The All Spark to create a vast army of alien robots to continue his campaign on taking over Earth. _

_For six years, Earth fought in the war for Earth Freedom. It was the very first time in history that Earth actually came together and fought alongside together for their freedom. _

_But after the Decepticons destroyed the United Nations and its leaders, everything fell apart. The World Leaders were dead and therefore no one could lead the wars. The Decepticons grew too many and millions of Earth people lost their lives while trying to fight the invaders. _

_It was July 4, 2013 on the American holiday, Independence Day, did Earth lose the war and surrendered to the Decepticons. Earth and its people surrendered their freedom and their lives to the unworldly invaders and they were enslaved. _

_For many, many years, humans were the slaves to the Decepticons. It became a world law that each Decepticon were allowed no more than five personal slaves. Those who were unfortunate not to be claimed by the Decepticon ranks were shipped off to many different fractions. That, or they were killed to control the number of humans. They either became workers in factories or they became means of entertainment to the Decepticons. _

_And by means of entertainment, humans were used for cage fights, or known as Gladiatorial Games, or they became sexual side shows. The Decepticons thought it was funny and disgusting of how humans breed, yet they couldn't help but find sex fascinating. They liked watching the male gender squirm as they were forced to watch females strip tease. No one did it willingly. And certainly, most humans were never allowed to breed and produce what the Decepticons call Sparklings. There were only very few exceptions. If a pair of humans broke that law about unlawful breeding, the sentence was death for both parents and the Sparkling. _

_Very few law broken offspring were allowed to live, yet they were marked as so and shamed by the rest of the human race. They were outsiders, even though most of the human race felt pity for them. They just didn't show it out of fear of what the Decepticons may do. It was either feel pity and be killed or do nothing and live. Tough choices but they were the only ones that were given. _

_But even as the human race became slaves to the Decepticons, there were rebellion fractions; humans who had yet to be caught and refused to be enslaved. They continued to defy the alien robots and refused to bow down to them. _

_DATAR was created not long after the death of the World Leaders, lead by the two first Soldiers; whose names were lost but were only known as Will and Epps. They never went by their full names. No one know really knows what their full names were, probably to throw the Decepticons off for if one of their men were caught and interrogated. _

_Still, many years under the Decepticons' rule had passed and the Rebellion Wars continued. Humans are still living their miserable lives as slaves. Many humans were being slaughtered in the Cyber-Earth Games; either by other human beings or by Decepticons who requested to be the ones doing the slaughter._

_Earth has become a very dark place because of the alien robots. And the humans are praying and hoping for some kind of miracle. But as it is, miracles do not happen without action. _

_That is why I send off this SOS into the deep reaches of space. I send this message to any other out worldly life forms out there. If you receive this SOS, please have mercy on our small back water planet. Please have mercy on the human race. I beg of you, save us. _

_This message was recorded in the Summer Season of the year of 2024. _

_My name is Annabelle May Lennox. _

_Slave of the Second In Command Decepticon, Starscream. _

_Please!! Save us!!_


	2. Chapter 1

Title: S.O.S. Save Earth

Short Summary:  
A what if story that Autobots never reached Earth on time before the Decepticons got to the All Spark. What would have happened if they had not come at all? Answer; The Earth becomes a dark, enslaved world ruled by the Cons. Rated M.

Pairings:  
Annabelle L./Ironhide (not romantically), Sam/Mikaela/Bumblebee, Optimus Prime/Elita One.

Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, attempted rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters.

Songs best used for reading Chapter;

Sweet Dreams-Marilyn Manson

Everything Burns-Anastacia

* * *

**::Chapter One::**

A Week Earlier before the SOS transmission

June 9, 2024

* * *

Okay.

This had not been a good idea, she realized as she crept through the shadows of the building, looking wildly around. She should have thought harder about the situation and planned it out a whole lot better than she should have. She knew that if anything went wrong, she could end up dead.

But it was too late to turn back now. There was no going back. She had volunteered for this and turning back would mean she would get into trouble and probably be punished.

Creeping through the shadows of the building, she listened very hard to whatever sounds that echoed off the broken stone walls. There were hardly any sounds at all, really. There was only an eerie silence that sent chills down her spine as she pressed her back against the wall and peered around a dark corner.

There was nothing there. Good.

Glancing around, she carefully began making her way around that corner, her hand tightly clenched around a long metal rod. Her chest heaving a little and her skin damp from prespiration, she slowly began making her way down the make shift sidewalk while her eyes dashed from one place to the next.

'Where are they?' She thought to herself as she looked around the dark buildings.

It was right then she felt a shiver run down her back, something that she had learned to never ignore. It was that shiver and hearing the gravel shift under someone's feet that caused her to whirl around in time to see a fist flying at her head. She barely had time to quickly drop down to a crouch before swinging the rod and hitting her attacker hard in the stomach. She heard the satisfying loud "oof!" as she quickly threw herself to the side just as a nail embedded bat came down to smash her head in.

It missed, much to her attacker's fury, and to her relief.

Immediately, she was on her feet, standing in a low crouch with the pole held up like a bostaff. Glaring at the two men that stood before her, though one was slumped over, holding his middle, she slowly rose.

They were two ruffians; clothes torn and severely dirty from their rough lives on the streets. There was some dried blood splattered all over them from whatever happened in their lives. They, like their clothes, where severely dirty and each one had a few scars from daily battles of life in this dark world. Each one of them had black hair, though she could tell it was just stained from dirt and mud and probably blood too. Their dark eyes were a little red from long nights and dark circles stained beneath their lower eye lids. These two had had a very rough life, she realized. It just brought a little more guilt deep with in herself.

But it could not be helped. It was either kill or be killed in this little game.

Without a word, both of the men charged at her, spiked bats and a shrapnel of metal as weapons. She had to move quickly, ducking and rolling away as they tried to swing them at her. She had to move to avoid their weapons. This was a deadly game that she was being forced to play.

Slamming the end of her metal rod against the violently cracked concrete under her feet, she barely looked up to see a sharp nine inched nail shoot right out of the end, turning into a make shift spear before she spun quickly in a semi circle, thrusting her make shift spear at one of the men. It was to her unsatisfaction that the nine inched nail slammed into the first man's chest, causing him to let out a sickening grunt before he fell to his knees and slumped over. She hated doing things like this, but really, she did not have a choice.

An animalistic growl rose up out of the second man as he lunged at her, managing to get past her spear before she could defend herself with it. He hit her like a football player, slamming her down to the ground as he rose his metal blade, trying to bring it down on her. It was close to stabbing her in the neck.

"Urg!" She cried out as she strained all of her muscles, trying to keep that blade away from her. He was stronger than her, that was for certain. Her biceps were starting to burn from all of the strain as she frantically glanced around for anything to defend herself with. There was really nothing close to her and she couldn't take her hands away from this man's arm and hand, risking getting her throat ripped out.

'Slag it!' She screamed furiously at herself as she looked back up at the man, whose were wide and crazed. That was one of the scariest looks she had seen so far. It was the look of a man who had seen so much devastation and death that he literately went insane. "Shit!" She couldn't stop herself from screaming out as the blade's tip pressed against her collar bone, breaking the skin a little.

It was right at that moment, a very irritated and angry growl echoed all around her before lights flashed on in the buildings and on the streets and even on the very high ceiling nearly seventy feet high above her, blinding her. Even the man jumped a little startled, distracted by the sudden lights. He stopped trying to push the blade into this teenage girl's neck just to glance around. And it was suddenly, a very large, metallic skeletal hand with sharp tips on the ends of his fingers lashed out, grabbing the man around the waist and ripped him away from the teenager. Without even pausing, the giant savior of the girl threw the man down the street, sending him crashing and rolled across the rough terrain, not caring that it was tearing up his skin.

"ANNA!" A metallic voice boomed, making her flinch under the rage within it. "What did I tell you? Do NOT drop your weapon! No matter what the situation is! You never drop your weapon! Your weapon is your life! You hold onto it with every inch of your life!"

Anna cringed a little as she forced herself to sit up, using one hand to touch the small trickle of blood on her neck from where the man had wounded her. She knew that she was in trouble. And she knew that she should have remembered that rule. It was the very first rule that her master always snapped at her before she entered the battle simulation.

"Forgive me," She said climbing to one knee and bowing low to her master who loomed above her. "Master Starscream. It won't happen again."

The large Decepticon growled at her, shaking his head as he eyed his human pet. He didn't even bother to look down the road he had built for these battle simulations to see the human male climbing to his feet, wincing and looking around for what had thrown him. He didn't even spare a glance at him when the human saw the alien robot looming over the girl he had been trying to kill moments ago. He didn't look up as that foolish human male let out an outraged, insane cry as he foolishly charged at the alien robot, snatching up the make shift spear that belonged to the girl to attack the Decepticon with.

All Starscream did was raise one arm directly at the man before blowing him to pieces with a single Energon blast. There were hardly any pieces left of the human after getting hit at a close range like that.

"Foolish human girl! I don't know why I bother even teaching you how to defend yourself! This is the fifth time you've done that!" Starscream growled down at the girl before standing up straight. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Do NOT drop your weapon! It is the only line between life and death when it comes to battles! It is your only chance of living when encountering Reaver! Do you want to get caught by one and ravaged by one?"

Quickly, Anna shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet. That was more like a "Hell No!" as the question echoed in her head.

To even catch the eye of an Reaver, it sent chills down her back. Reavers were the side of humans that weren't humans any more. They were the nightmares to humans who had yet to see the darkest pit of insanity of mankind.

"I'm sorry, Master Starscream. It really will not happen again." Anna said, keeping her head low. It was always a smart thing to never look into the eyes of a Decepticon when they were pissed off at you. It was like challenging them and they loved challenges. It only meant that you were ready to die in the most painful way.

Growling at her, Starscream turned sharply around, looking around the battle simulator, which was an actual city block he was using to train his personal slaves. It was here he made his slaves go through defensive training, due to the fact that Reavers crept around the shadows at night. He knew very well that if he didn't make them train, much like most Decepticons didn't, his human slaves would be attacked by the insane humans who had seen the darkest sides of their own kind and because of the dark wars. They were humans who had gone insane and lost every purpose of their lives to his kind. They didn't even care if they killed, raped, and even ate their own human kind to survive. There had been plenty of Reaver raids, especially against the Decepticons' own personal slaves and it caused the alien robots who now ruled the planet called Earth to have to act. It was either let it alone and let their slaves be killed, forcing them to have hunt down or buy more with their Energon supplies or train their humans how to defend their selves when they were sent out on errands.

Most Decepticons didn't care about their humans either way so they didn't really do anything with them. A lot of humans died that way. Those were the stupid Decepticons who didn't take the right actions to protect their property. The smart Decepticons trained their humans, or at least the ones they didn't want to lose.

Anna was such a human. She had been in the enslavement of the Second in Command Decepticon, Starscream since she was about nine years old. So about for nine to ten years now, she had been serving him. She was mostly just a pet to him, after being with him for so long. She had only been a kid when she was captured by the Spy Changers and the Sweeps, Decepticons who hunted down the human kind. She hadn't been alone. Her mother had been captured with her and was sold to Starscream in a pair.

But that was a long time ago.

As it was, Anna's mother no longer lived in the world. She had been killed for trying to escape, something that she didn't dare trying. She had remembered that day when Starscream killed her mother for trying to escape, and trying to take her with. She had not been punished because it really hadn't been her doing. But her mother...she was no longer among the living.

Anna, herself, was now 18 years old, soon to be 19 years old. She was fair looking human girl with fair blonde hair running to her shoulders, with addition of lavendar high lights. Her eyes were a cool blue color, which her mother had once claimed to belong to her father. She was a tall, slender young lady and was built like a dancer or maybe an ice skater. She was quick enough on her feet but she didn't dare to use her swiftness to escape. She knew that she would never make it.

And like most personal slaves, or any slaves for that matter, she was marked by her master. She had the tattoo of Starscream's name on her left back shoulder blade. Anna remembered when Starscream had finally marked her as his own. It had hurt badly to get this tattoo of his name for many days.

To be marked, it took nanobots created by the Decepticons. They would burrow into the skin and let the ink set deep within. They were actually worse than the old fashioned way of needles. The human slaves could feel the tiny bead sized robots digging into their skin with razor sharp legs. Anna remembered crying when she was marked. It had been after her mother's death when Starscream marked her. She swore she still could feel the nanobots in her shoulder, though they weren't. They never stayed but burrowed their way back out once the tattoo was completed. And even that hurt worst than them going in. Her back had hurt badly for nearly a week or two. She could never sleep on her back, only her stomach until she fully healed. And she hadn't even gotten medicine to take care of the pain. No humans ever got pain killers to kill the ache where they got their tattoos.

As it was, Anna was technically Starscream's favorite slave because he hardly went anywhere without her when he went to Decepticon meetings or socials. He never really messed around with any other of his slaves, which he didn't have many. Anna was nearly the only one he owned other than two others; one being the same age as she was and one other who looked after them when he wasn't around. They mostly just served as companions for Anna but they did a good deal of the work in Starscream's quarters.

One was a teen girl named Jesse and she had been Anna's friend for quite a few years now. She was spanish and teaching Anna a little abit about the language. They had been together for a few years now and close as they could ever be. They shared a lot with each other. Telling each other stories of their past and their terrible hardships. They were best friends.

As for the other one, she was an old woman, yet full of fire. She sure had a temper on her to match her strawberry blonde hair. She even had watery blue eyes, which seemed to spark with fire now and then when she was feeling fiesty. Her name was Judith, Judy for short. She was a short but slim person. She was at least in her fifties now, close to her sixties. She kept an eye on the girls, making sure they did all right. She had butted heads with Starscream a few times but not enough to truly piss him off. Anna only thought the reason he kept Judy alive was the fact he was easily amused with her. She was fiesty, yet she did everything she could for the welfare of Anna and Jesse. He seemed to have little respect for her for that. But now and then, he tend to punish Judy when she pushed too far. Not that it happened very often. Judy was a very smart woman. Maybe a little crazy, but she knew when not to push their master and when to whatever it took to do it.

"Enough of this." Starscream growled after taking in the entire scenery and looking down at Anna. "We have a meeting tonight. Go to your quarters and clean up, you filthy little human. We leave in one Earth hour."

Anna felt herself relax a little. She was used to Starscream insulting her and even Jesse. They were just mere insults, some that some might take greatly offense to. But these insults coming from Starscream meant that he wasn't annoyed enough to punish her.

So, bowing ever so low to the ground where her forehead nearly tapped a ruptured cement block, Anna carefully and slowly stood up. "Yes, Master Starscream." She said in the most polite way she could before she turned and started towards the large gothic and alien like structure that belonged to Starscream. It was their home, just outside from the battle city simulator he used to train her. She was the only one that he was teaching to fight. He didn't waste any time with Jesse or Judy. He didn't see the point because he didn't care for them.

It was Anna that he cared about.

Anna could never figure out why Starscream liked her so much. She was a beautiful teenager but to Decepticons, all humans were hideous. They didn't care at all for how human females looked. Beautiful or not. Women were ugly to Decepticons. But for Starscream, Anna was something to him. And she couldn't put her finger on it of what his intentions were.

It did scare her a little to think that maybe he was training her for the Cyber Games. Most human pets of the Decepticons tend to be put into the Games for cubes of Energon, which was somewhat a currency and delicacy for the giant alien robots. It was their food, basically. Or if at a certain potency, it was their alcohol. Some Decepticons tend to get drunk off of it. And when a Decepticon was drunk, God have mercy on humans.

As Anna made her way into Starscream's quarter stations, she kept touching the small cut on her collar bone, trying to get the slight bleeding to stop. She should have been used to getting hurt during her training sessions. She almost always got a nick or two while fighting Reapers. That was probably why Starscream was so annoyed with her. He was teaching her how to fight and she still couldn't get the knack of it.

"Hey, Anna."

Anna's head came up from looking at the dab of blood on her fingers that she kept touching her cut with and spied Jesse carrying a few rags to cleaning the station. She was on cleaning duty again while Judy was probably cooking what little food they had for their selves. She was always the cook, not that there were too much food for humans left on Earth. The Decepticons had been draining quite a bit of Energon from the planet, making it rather dark and almost dead. There were still vegetation growing, of course. But there wasn't too many animals left for meat. If there was, they were sure hidden well in the mountains, which the Decepticons seemed to leave alone.

With a small smile, Anna lift her hand to greet her best friend, whose eyes went wide at the sight of blood on her fingers. She grimaced, knowing that once again, she had worried her friend.

"Oh, my god! What happened, chica?" Jesse asked, quickly moving over to examine the wound.

Shaking her head, Anna took a step back. Even from her fellow humans, she still had a hard time accepting a few personal boundaries. She didn't like being touched very much other from Jesse and Judy. Mostly Judy. "Training with Starscream. I had to go up against two Reavers again." She said, rolling her eyes.

Jesse sighed, rolling her own before digging into her somewhat ragged jeans and pulling out tissues. "Geeze. Why does he push you so hard? It's not like any Reapers can even break into this place, more or less, even survive too long if they did. Master Starscream would kill them if they even tried." She grumbled, pressing the tissue against Anna's neck and letting her hold onto it.

"Jess." Anna said, a little deadpanned. "He's not around. So don't call him Master. When he's not around, he's a fucking robot."

The Hispanic girl grimaced as she stepped back and dug into her pocket to find a hair tie so she could pull her long shaggy black hair back. "Anna, you can't say that about him. He'll find out that you said that and you'll get into trouble again. Remember the last time he found out that you called him a fucking robot and not Master?" She asked.

It was Anna's turn to grimace and she nodded. She did remember. It had been terrible too. The punishment for insulting the Decepticons behind their backs were bad enough. Any human caught red handed insulting a Con was punished. They didn't like it. But for Anna, she might not have been beaten like some humans tended to but her punishment had been not so cool. Starscream had placed her in a very dark room where she couldn't see at all. It was even very hot within the room. And it did not help that Anna was afraid of the dark. She was actually terrified of it. She was also claustrophobic and the room was rather small. She could stretch her arms outward and touch all four walls. She hated it.

So, sighing, Anna folded her arms after stuffing the tissue into her pocket and looked away. "I'm all right, Jesse. I didn't get too hurt. _Master _Starscream stopped the Reaver in time before he could have shoved a shrapnel into my neck. Now, we're going to another stupid meeting. I don't know who we're meeting today. But I really hope that..." She cut herself off, knowing it was better not to even say the name she was thinking. She did not want her 'Master' to know that she had feelings for a certain someone.

But Jesse knew who she was talking about. She merely smiled slyly and tilted her head to the side. "Ah. A certain Cajun that you want to talk to. I'm sure he'll be there. Wherever Thundercracker is, Pete will be there." She said in a low voice.

Anna, feeling a little paranoid quickly looked around to make sure that Starscream wasn't around to have heard that. She didn't know what would happen if he found out she was seeing another human illegally. If any of the Decepticons ever found out, it could be death on both of their heads. "Shh. Don't say that, Jesse. You know what would happen if the _Master _found out about Pete." She said quietly.

Jesse's only reply was running her finger and thumb across her lips to show she was going to shut up about it.

After that, Anna went straight to her room to get ready. She had to get washed up, taking a nuke warm shower, seeing that the heating system wasn't the greatest. But then again, she was used to it like that. Once showered and clean from sweat and grime, she got dressed in semi torn black but tight jeans and a black halter top, cut high just below her medium sized breasts. Only once did she grimace when she spotted a scar on her high rib cage.

The scar was one she had gotten only a few years ago. She remembered it very well and it still haunted her to think about who, or what had given it to her. She had been fifteen years old when she got it. How it happened, Anna had been sent on a delivery run by Starscream. She hadn't been alone, of course. One of Starscream's late slaves had been with her. A man named Sparkplug, which she never really knew his real name. It was the only name he went by. He was a big stocky man and quite strong and brave. He had been very kind to Anna and even taught her a little about vehicles, seeing that he was quite the mechanic. He had been Starscream's mechanic, actually. It was whenever Starscream returned from a battle against human rebellions that he ever was forced to fix the Decepticon.

As it was, Anna and Sparkplug had been delivering a message to another Decepticon when the worst thing that could ever happen did happen.

They were attacked by Reavers.

The Reavers had came out of nowhere and everywhere. There had been at least six of them, actually hunting in packs and looking for other humans to eat or destroy. They had attacked Anna and Sparkplug with the intention of raping her and eating him. They nearly succeeded too if it hadn't been for Starscream remembering that he needed something else for them to do. At least for Anna. He had shown up just as the Reavers had stabbed Sparkplug to death for defending the teenage girl and nearly had every bit of clothes ripped off of her. The Second in Command of the Decepticons had arrived just in time to see what was going on before he began to crush each Reaver into bloody jelly.

But enough damage had been done to Anna. She had watched the Reavers tear Sparkplug apart and eat his innards raw. It scarred her for whatever years she had left since that fateful night. A few times, she woke up screaming in terror for what she seen behind her closed eyes. There had been a few times that she thought Starscream would punish her for it.

But he never did.

Instead, he did something very rare. He comforted her. He would sometimes come online out of recharge, hearing her before going into her quarters and letting her sleep in his claws. It was extremely rare to even see Starscream, more or less, a Decepticon to ever do such a thing. Never in Anna's life did she ever, ever see such gentlness from a horrible being like Starscream.

But then again, the next morning, Starscream always warned her that if she told anyone about it, he'd whip her so bad that her back would bleed. So she kept her mouth shut. She didn't even tell Jesse or Judy about it out of fear of him actually doing it. She never told anyone that night. It was only now and then did she dream about it and woke up to whimper and sweating profusively. But she did not scream very often any more.

In result and terrible rememberance to that night, Anna had her bad dreams and that scar where a Reaver clawed at her, wanting to taste her blood. She always shuddered whenever she caught a glimpse of it in shiny mirror like metal.

Luckily, it was hidden under her low back shirt.

Grimacing again, Anna chose to ignore it and just went to meet her master at the front doors. She knew better than to dwaddle when it came to him. She had been late before and it was never a pretty sight. She mostly got yelled at by Starscream but only once did he ever hit her when she tried to do it again just to see what would happen. It was fortunate for her that he wasn't there yet, waiting at the main doors of his station. So she just waited there, leaning against the cold metal wall, twirling her hair around her finger.

It wasn't even long before Starscream showed up. He was not alone. He was with Judy, ordering her to make sure things stayed quiet in his station. It was how he liked things, though Anna knew that she would nag about it later. Judy hated the silence. It bugged the hell out of her.

"And make sure that damn girl," Jesse, thought Anna, nearly rolling her eyes. "Goes to the service doors to sign for the incoming Energon delivery." Starscream growled at Judy, who just bounced her below the shoulder and curly hair off her back.

Judy finally glanced at Anna where she was waiting and smiled a light smile. She had heard about the training session with Starscream from Jesse, of course. She had been worried but not too surprised that she only came out with a scratch on her collar bone. "Hey, Anna, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked, completely cutting Starscream off from saying anything else. She ignored the piercing glare he was giving her.

Biting her lip, Anna gave her master a quick glance before looking at Judy and smiling back at her. "I'm feeling good. Maybe a little disappointed in myself for not taking on two pitiful Reavers but I'm not bad." She remarked.

"Well, maybe if you would listen to me," Starscream began to growl, causing Anna to cringe a little and recieve his own glare from Judy. "You wouldn't have that fragging problem. You're weapon is your life! You hold on to it as if it is apart of you!"

Anna merely nodded as she bowed her head to him in fake respect, not that he noticed that it was fake. "Yes, Master Starscream. I see you are right. I hope you will forgive me for my utter failure." She had to ignore the sharp scoff she got from Judy, who didn't say anything after it."

Starscream, however, also scoffed before stretching out his claws for Anna to clamber onto and then stood up. He shot Judy a sharp look as he began to head out the massive metal doors to his station. "Do what I have ordered you, female human! You have your orders, now get to them!" He growled at her as he began to leave.

"You know! It'd be nice if you only asked for once instead of barking it at me! And my name is Judy!" Judy called after him; just to irritate him. She was ignored though. She was used to Starscream ignoring her and it relieved both teen girls that he didn't seem to mind getting barked at by a human like Judy. He just mostly ignored her whenever she did or said something like the sort.

Traveling to their destination, Starscream actually flew like always with Anna riding in his cockpit. She had spent a great deal of flying with her master, though in the beginning in her life with him, she had always been uneasy. She was still uneasy about flying but it wasn't like she had any choice.

It was quiet on the way, other than the roaring engines belonging to Starscream. Neither human or Decepticon spoke, which fit the teenage girl just fine. Talking to Starscream was like talking to a wall. He never listened, really. He wasn't exactly the best listener at all. And if he did talk back to her, it was like trying to sweet talk to a rapid bear. He was not the best conversationalist either. So Anna always welcomed the silence. She spent most of the silent times thinking about her past, the present and the future. She wondered about the past, wondered exactly how things went so wrong for the human kind. She heard stories, of course. But it wasn't exactly one hundred percent of what was true and what wasn't. She also thought about what her father might have been like. She had asked her mother a few times about him but her mother really couldn't stand talking about him. It seemed to hurt her a lot to even think about him.

And Anna knew when her mother had thought about him. She had tended to start crying, though trying to hide her tears from her daughter.

There was only one time did her mother even have a chance to tell Anna about her father. She never told her his name though. So the young teen wasn't even sure what his name was. Her mother had told her that he had been a Soldier in the war before she had been born. He had been fighting in a human war before the Decepticons had even shown up. He had been away when Anna had been born and he had never even seen her before he was killed in the first Decepticon attack on the Planet.

So Anna didn't even know what her father looked like, what his name was, or how exactly he died. She had never met him in her life and it was a sad way to live. But she did know that he had gone down, fighting the enemy in a brave but foolish fight.

Truth be told, the young teenager loathed her father for dying and abandoning her and her mother to live a life in hell with the Decepticon Slave Traders and with Starscream. She did not forgive him for it, even if it was probably stupid.

Anna hated her father.

There was a plus though.

For many years of listening to the stories about the human resistence called the DATAR, she had always fantasized about what it would be like to have a father out of one of them. She always dreamed of what it would be like to have a father just like the Legendary Leader of the DATAR, Will. Or even the Legendary Epps. It was mostly the Leader, Will that she dreamed to having as a father. She had heard many stories about him. She heard how he was one of the last soldiers that survived at the very base that her own father was killed at. She wondered if Leader Will had even known her father. And how great it would be if she could find some way to escape from the evil clutches of Starscream, join the resistence, meet Leader Will and fight by his side until she either died or when they finally won the war against the Decepticons. She oftened dreamed what it would be like to call someone like Leader Will her dad. And wondered if he would ever even mind.

But with a silent sigh, Anna knew it was just a passing dream. It would never ever happen. It was a fool's dream to think that someone like her could ever escape the Decepticon clutches and become a DATAR member and help kill all of the Decepticons.

Not with her fighting skills.

If she couldn't defeat one simple Reaver, there'd be no way in hell that she could ever defeat an alien robot.

_**"Anna! You better not be asleep! We're arriving!" **_Starscream barked at her through his radio system.

Jerking out of her thoughts, Anna looked around Starscream's cockpit before she noticed that he was starting to decend. She heaved a sigh and bobbed her head into a nod. "Yes, Master Starscream." She simply said.

Now it was time to put on her slave mode and serve her master at this god forsaken Decepticons meeting.

Yippeee.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
